


Twins

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mating, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: TwinsJohnKunTen, Johnkun, Johnten, Twins!KuntenOmegaverseAlpha lord Johnny was gifted a rare gift for his birthday and appointment, twin omegas Kun and Ten





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is because I really need to hype up my baby Kun.

Being the son off an alpha lord, Johnny was not really fond of the people who threw themselves at him in hopes of being their mates. Taeyong snickered next to him as another omega slipped their number on his desk.

 

 

“Can they stop?” Johnny groaned because he is not like other alphas who grab on the chance of claiming or playing with some omega or beta, he wants to fall in love and mate with the perfect mate, whatever perfection means.

 

 

“Oh so your appointment falls on your birthday right?” Taeyong asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“The joy of being 25.” Johnny remarked then glared at the family photo on his desk.

 

“And the other packs will be presenting their omegas for you to choose from. You can’t escape this one buddy.” Taeyong snickered.

 

 

“Oh yeah perfect.” Johnny remarked and glared once more to the photo on his desk where his parent and older brother stood with him for his graduation.

 

 

“Stop glaring at Sehun hyung, he got to endure the mating offers too.” Taeyong chastised his friend.

 

 

“But he got to have the love of his life, Minseok hyung was his boyfriend to begin with.” Johnny banged his head on his desk.

 

 

“Mr. Seo.” A worried voice called and Johnny looked at the worried face of their Japanese omega co-worker, his assistant to be exact.

 

 

“Ah Yuta! Please call me Johnny.” Johnny beamed him a smile and the omega smiled back.

 

 

“Your father asked for you.” Yuta informed him and Johnny nodded, knowing that this meant he will be receiving the talk™.

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be going, thanks Yuta.” Johnny said and patted Taeyong on his shoulder as his friend stiffened at the sight of Yuta. “Invite him.” Johnny whispered to Taeyong before he left the two.

 

 

Johnny knocked on his father’s door and entered the room. His father was smiling at him and Johnny knew that it meant bad, like horror movie bad.

 

 

“You do know why you’re here right?” Yoochun asked and Johnny nodded. “Great, unless you want to tell me that you already find a mate of yours then we have no choice but choose on your birthday.” Yoochun said and Johnny groaned.

 

 

“Do I have to?” Johnny asked and Yoochun nodded. “No, I don’t have a prospect.” Johnny said and Yoochun nodded.

 

 

“Thank you for being honest.” Yoochun then handed him a flash drive. “It contains the profiles of your prospect mates.” Yoochun said and dismissed his son.

 

 

Johnny begrudgingly exited his office and plopped himself back on his desk as Yuta served him his coffee. “What will I do without you Yuta.” Johnny perked up at the smell of coffee.

 

 

“I was chosen as your assistant for a reason Johnny.” Yuta chuckled and then handed Taeyong his own cup of coffee, the alpha thanked him and Yuta excused himself.

 

“Seriously ask him out before uncle Jaejoong and Uncle Yunho force you into a loveless mating.” Johnny prodded but Taeyong shook his head.

 

 

“I have 6 months, you have 1 so you first.” Taeyong retorted as Johnny booted his laptop and inserted the flash drive. He sighed as he looked at the profiles, all glorified and photoshopped that made him cringe to the core.

 

 

“They look so fake.” Johnny groaned.

 

 

“Hey don’t say that.’ Taeyong reprimanded his friend.

 

 

 

“Just look at them, they are overly photoshopped.” Johnny groaned, being a photographer himself, he would know what a raw picture would look like.

 

 

“Hey this one is not bad. Lee Yong Qin.” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded. “And this one too, Lee Qian Kun.” Taeyong added and Johnny nodded again.

 

 

“They look really cute!” Johnny remarked and it made Taeyong laugh.

 

 

“You really like the cute ones.” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded enthusiastically.

  
“oh wait, what if we ask for Yuta’s opinion?” Johnny asked Taeyong. “Like get an omega’s intuition?” Johnny said and Taeyong clapped his hand and nodded.

 

 

Yuta was called in and he sat next to Taeyong, the action made the alpha stiffen and Johnny had to hold in his laughter. Johnny turned the screen to him and explained his predicament, Yuta nodded in understanding and started browsing through the profiles.

 

 

“Aren’t omegas required to mate at a certain age as well?” Johnny asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“We do, I am actually slated to mate an alpha here in Korea that’s why I am here.” Yuta answered and Johnny looked at Taeyong who deflated at the omega’s answer.

 

 

“Do you know your alpha?” Johnny dared to ask and Yuta shook his head.

 

 

“Okasan did not elaborate who the alpha was, just told me that I will be financed until I get to meet my alpha. She said I was favored by an alpha lord because I wasn’t the docile omega their son wanted.” Yuta shrugged his shoulders.

 

 

“Are you okay with that?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Nothing much I could do. None of my packmates wanted an anomaly like me.” Yuta answered and pointed to the first profile. “This Lee Qian Kun has good credentials and he is good in housework, he’ll make a good mother to his children.” Yuta said and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Is that an omega intuition?” Johnny asked and Yuta smiled before nodding.

 

 

“Yeah, his smile is genuine and his background is really clean. He’s someone who wouldn’t have motives.” Yuta said and continued to scroll down the profiles, stopping at another omega. “Lee Yong Qin, seems like a playful one but he can match Johnny’s carefree spirit. He’ll be good as a recipient for Johnny’s affection.” Yuta said and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Yeah,  I have a lot of love to give.” Johnny said and Taeyong can attest to that. “Anyone else?” Johnny asked but Yuta shook his head.

 

 

“I don’t think the others were genuine or honest. That’s what I see it but of course, it’s still up to you to decide.” Yuta said and Johnny nodded.

 

“Thank you for your time Yuta.” Johnny remarked and Yuta stood and bowed before leaving.

 

 

Taeyong looked at the retreating back of the omega with forlorn eyes and Johnny took pity on his friend; he never expected Yuta’s answer. “Do you think Uncle Yoochun chose him for you?” Taeyong asked and Johnny shook his head.

 

 

“If appa did then I won’t be browsing through profiles to choose, he’ll just tell me to shut the fuck up and mate with the one I chose for you.” Johnny said bluntly and that made Taeyong laugh a little. “I’m sorry Taeyong.” Johnny said sincerely.

 

“Don’t be, we’ll end up with the same fate anyway.” Taeyong said and Johnny nodded.


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So yeah,  black haired Kun and Ten with similar haircut for WayV debut and they look like twins.. who is crying? Yes that’s right. Me.

 

 

\----

 

 

Yoochun was surprised to see his son walking inside his office with his laptop at hand. The older raised his brow and Johnny showed him the profiles of those he shortlisted. Yoochun nodded approvingly, the two omegas looked really good and credentials were clean.

 

 

“Let me contact their fathers.” Yoochun said and shooed his son away. Johnny sighed and left, leaving his father with the task at hand.

 

Not even an hour was up when Johnny received a call that he’ll be meeting one of the omegas later for dinner, Lee Qian Kun just came back from his business trip from China and would love to meet him. Johnny agreed, and he felt a little excited to meet Qian Kun.

 

“You looked like you just got a treat.” Taeyong remarked and Johnny grinned at him.

 

 

“I have a date!” Johnny replied and Taeyong looked taken aback.

 

 

“A few hours ago you’re venting out how you don’t want to mate, not you’re excited for a date?” Taeyong asked and Johnny sighed.

 

 

“Qian Kun is cute and he’s a son of appa’s friend, so he should be a good person.” Johnny said and Taeyong chuckled.

 

 

“Don’t let me stop you. Dress well okay?” Taeyong reminded his friend who nodded happily.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Kun was exhausted when he reached their house but his father immediately called him in his office and handed him a profile of an alpha, a very handsome alpha.

 

 

“He’s interested in meeting you.” Jinki said and Kun looked at his father in confusion.

 

 

“I don’t understand, why would he be interested in me?” Kun asked and the lack of self esteem his son had is concerning.

 

 

“Youngho’s father’s is a friend of mine and I can vouch for their family’s character. Please don’t let the past haunt you Kun, you deserve to mate and Youngho is a good alpha. Give it a try okay?” Jinki said and Kun nodded.

 

 

“I’ll try.” Kun said and that made Jinki smile.

 

 

“We’ll have dinner with the Seo’s then. Doll up.” Jinki said and Kun panicked, he’s not even fashionable to begin with. “I called Key over to help you.” Jinki smiled and the assured the omega.

 

  
“Thanks appa.” Kun walked over to hug his father who held his son tightly.

 

 

\----

 

 

Johnny cleaned up nicely and Yuta gave him two thumbs up. Taeyong nodded next to Yuta who was taking a swig of his iced tea. The two were invited to Johnny’s hose to help him pick up his clothes and Johnny was relieved he had them in his life. When the alpha was satisfied that he’ll make a good impression, he bid his friends goodbye and drove of to where his father had informed him.

 

 

Now with nothing to do, Taeyong looked at Yuta and sighed, he won’t get a chance with him but at least they could be friends.

 

 

“Want to grad dinner?” Taeyogn asked Yuta who smiled wide at him and nodded; that made Taeyong smile wide himself.

 

 

Johnny arrived at the hotel and gave his keys to the valet. He walked confidently towards the front desk and upon confirmation, he was led to a ball room where his fathers were waiting. He walked towards them and greeted them, glad that he was not late or his head will end up on a plate.

 

 

“Sehun called in, Minseok’s had a scare earlier so they went to the hospital t have him checked. Baby’s fine but they’ll run a bit late.” Junsu, his omega father informed him and Johnny nodded, his Minseok hyung’s pregnancy has been delicate so they were constantly on their toes with him.

 

 

 

“They’ll arrive any minute now.” Yoochun said and Johnny stood on his alpha  father’s right.

 

The Lee’s arrived on time and as the alpha lord walked in, Johnny tried not to be nervous, or at least it won’t show on his face. The alpha strode in confidence and two males followed him, probably his mate and then lo and behold, wearing a maroon suit  with hair styled nicely making him look soft and sweet, Lee Qian Kun. Johnny’s breath hitched and Yoochun smirked before greeting the head of the family.

 

 

 

“Jinki!” Yoochun greeted and the younger alpha smiled and greeted him back, hugging the friend before doing the same to Junsu.

 

 

“It’s been so long.” Jinki remarked and Junsu greeted him back.

 

 

“Jonghyun.” Yoochun greeted the omega and the smaller man hugged him and Junsu.

 

 

 

“It is indeed a long time. I am so happy that you could make it in such a short notice. This is my son Johnny.” Yoochun gestured to the youngest alpha in the room and Johnny bowed in respect and extended a hand which Jinki shook happily.

 

“Ah, he resembles you more, Sehun s more of Junsu.” Jinki chuckled and then gestured to his son. “y son, Lee Qian Kun.” Jinki introduced him and Kun stepped forward and bowed. Yoochun shook hands with him.

 

 

“Please just call me Kun.” He said softly then turned to Johnny.

 

 

“I thought your named is Youngho?” Kun asked and Johnny chuckled, Kun looked really cute being confused.

 

 

“Oh yes, that’s my Korean name but since I grew up in the states, I just use Johnny.” Johnny explained as he extended a hand. “Nice meeting you Kun.” Johnny said and showed him a dazzling smile making Kun blush but the omega smiled back just as dazzling.

 

 

“Nice meeting you too.” Kun replied and they moved to the tables to sit down for dinner.

 

 

“My other son wouldn’t be able to make it, he’s in Thailand at the moment.” Jinki explained and Yoochun nodded in understanding.

 

 

“Sehun and Minseok will be running late, Minseok had a check up.” Yoochun supplied and Jinki nodded.

 

 

“His pregnancy has been really delicate.” Jonghyun mused and Junsu nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, we’re really looking out for him. He’s too precious.” Junsu remarked.

 

 

“So Johnny, you’re interested in Kun?” Jonghyun asked, and Johnny almost choked on his water.

 

 

“Ah, to be honest there are two of you that caught my attention.” Johnny said and Kun internally deflated.

 

 

Kun knew he would always be second choice, not really the pretty perfect omega unlike his twin brother, but he was hoping Johnny would be a little different.

 

 

“But your smile is just so wonderful and genuine, I am kind of drawn to that.” Johnny said and that made Kun hope a bit more.

 

 

“You can have two mates.” Jinki said and both Johnny and Kun looked at him in confusion. “I do have two mates myself, as an alpha lord, that’s a privilege.” Jinki said and turned to Jonghyun.

 

 

“As long as the omegas are in agreement. Key had been my best friend so it wasn’t a big surprise that we both liked Jinki. I am just glad Jinki liked both of us back.” Jonghyun smiled and Kun looked at his parents in awe.

 

 

“Oh really I can?” Johnny asked and Yoochun nodded. “Oh, but I really want to get to know Kun before I jump into conclusions.” Johnny answered and Kun smiled even more as his cheeks dusted pink.

 

 

“I would love to get to know you too Johnny-ssi.” Kun replied and that made Johnny smile wider.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Ten was furious.

 

His twin brother had been set up by his own father when they both know how traumatized Kun was with all the rejection he got, a lot for being Ten’s twin brother. He had told himself that he will not mate some stupid stuck up alpha who will not accept his twin as his other mate, his retribution for the guilt of being someone that hurt Kun. Kun had told him that it was not necessary but Ten will have none of it, he’ll only mate an alpha who will accept both him and Kun.

 

 

“Get the jet ready, I’m going back to Korea.” Ten told his assistant who sighed and did as she was told.

 

Ten rushed to get to the hotel and even if he was wearing his skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie, he’ll get his brother out of there. He burst into the ball room and walked right into the table and faced the alpha who was all smiles as he talked to his twin brother.

 

 

“Listen here mister, you maybe big and tall but you won’t stand a chance at mating with me or my brother.” Ten started and Johnny blinked at him.

 

 

“Lee Yong Qin?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

 

“I prefer to be called Ten but that’s not the point. It doesn’t matter how handsome you are, because my brother will not be fooled by it. You act like you’re perfect but you’re just going to play with my brother’s heart and leave him. I will not take that, no sir I won’t.” Ten lashed out and it made Johnny laugh.

 

 

“Are you twins?” Johnny turned to Kun who nodded. “I shortlisted twins and did not even had a clue. Appa, you knew?” Johnny asked and Yoochun nodded.

 

 

“Excuse me, did you just ignore me?” Ten asked and this time it was Kun who laughed loudly.

 

 

“He just ignored you. Oh my goodness this is a first Ten.” Kun laughed and hugged his twin brother who sported a hurt expression.

 

 

“I just got ignored, Kun how could this alpha do this to me?” Ten was dumbstruck.

 

 

“I did not ignore you.” Johnny said and extended a hand. “Hi I’m Seo Youngho, but please call me Johnny.” Johnny said and Ten took it.

 

 

“Lee Yong Qin, please call me Ten.” Ten said and smiled wide, and Johnny found that charming.

 

 

“So Is Ten the other omega you were interested in?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“I was having a dilemma about it you know because I was yet to meet you, Ten, but I am really liking Kun already. He’s charming.” Johnny informed Ten.

 

 

“What about me?” Ten asked and Johnny laughed.

 

 

“You are feisty off the bat.” Johnny then smiled, his eyes disappearing into crescents. “You’re quite a character and I would really want to get to know you too.” Johnny said and that made Ten nod in satisfaction. “You called me handsome?” Johnny asked while wiggling his brows and that made Kun laugh and Ten rolled his eyes.

 

 

“It’s quite interesting to watch you three interact, but Ten,  I am sure you’re hungry, we’re just starting with dessert if you’re interested to join us?” Jinki asked but Ten shook his head.

 

 

“I missed Kun’s cooking.” Ten said and pulled Kun as he started to the door.

 

 

“Can I join you then?” Johnny asked and Kun gestured for him to follow.

 

 

“We need a driver.” Kun laughed and Ten high fived him as Johnny joined them.

 

 

They allowed Johnny to go in between them and the alpha extended his hands which both omegas took. They said goodbye to their parents and Johnny promised to behave but Ten yelled out that he won’t promise to be the good, docile omega unlike Kun before they disappeared behind the doors.

 

 

“Well, that went well.” Yoochun laughed and the others joined him.

 

 

‘I’m just relieved Johnny took a liking to both Ten and Kun.” Jonghyun said he received a kiss from Jinki.

 

 

“Trust my son to like the cute ones. Kun and Ten are quite cute.” Junsu said and Yoochun agreed.

 

“He got that from me.” Yoochun said and there were laughter as their desserts were served.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: It ended up as crack, I’m sorry


	3. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Johnny and Ten tweeted simultaneously and damn feels this girl got hahahah

 

 

 

\----

 

Ten had immediately took the front seat to which Kun was very much fine with. It made Johnny chuckle how the twins were acting, because despite being older, Kun would prefer to be in the background while the younger Ten would be the bold one between them.

 

 

“You’re quite protective of your twin.” Johnny said as they sped away and Ten nodded.

 

 

“My fault Kun got little confidence with himself.” Ten started and Kun frowned and chastised his twin brother.

 

 

“I told you that it’s not your fault.” Kun said but Ten shook his head.

 

 

“Why would that be?” Johnny asked and Ten sighed.

 

 

“A lot of assholes used him to get to me. I wanted to gauge their eyes out.” Ten said bitterly and that made Johnny frown.

 

 

“Why would they do that? Did they not see Kun’s charms?” Johnny asked and Ten’s face lit up hearing them from Johnny.

 

 

“My point’s exactly!” Ten said and smiled at Johnny. “They can’t see Kun’s charms like they are blind or something! Kun is so perfect and if I were an alpha I would mate with him!” Ten exclaimed and that made Kun grimace.

 

 

“I don’t like the idea of incest.” Kun said and that made Johnny laugh.

 

“You two really are an interesting bunch.” Johnny said and made turn when directed.

 

  
“Well thank you.” Ten said and grinned at him.

 

 

They made it to Ten and Kun’s house and Johnny had parked in front of the door and handed the butler his keys just in case it needed to be moved. Johnny was impressed with the decoration and he smiled at how well kept the household was. Ten and Kun pulled him towards the kitchen where they met Key, Jinki’s secondary omega.

 

 

“Uncle Key!” Ten immediately ran towards him and hugged him.

 

 

“I thought that you won’t return until the weekend.” Key was surprised but seeing the tall alpha standing next to Kun, he raised a brow at his son. “Did you crash on your brother’s date?” Key raised a brow at Ten who nodded sheepishly. “How could you? I worked so hard to make Kun look appetizing and you had to ruin it for him.” Key lightly scolded Ten who just chuckled.

 

 

“It’s not really ruined. Good Evening, I am Johnny.” Johnny approached Key to introduce himself and Key shook his hand.

 

 

“Well seeing that you’re here, you got Jonghyun’s approval?” Key asked and Kun nodded next to him. “So what do you think of our Kun?” Key asked.

 

 

“Very charming and definitely cute.” Johnny said with light in his eyes and that is enough for Key.

 

 

“I guess my styling worked. So seeing that you went straight here, I bet you’re missing Kun’s cooking?” Key asked Ten who nodded with a smile.

 

 

“You know me too well uncle.” Ten laughed and Key patted the younger’s head and kissed his forehead before doing the same to Kun.

 

 

“Listen here Johnny, I don’t care if you’re an alpha, but hurt either of my sons and you’re dead.” Key said harshly that made Johnny nod like a dog.

 

 

“Uncle, stop scaring him, I’ll lose the only alpha that ignored Ten!” Kun said and they heard Ten protest. “We’ll fill you in tomorrow! Goodnight!” Kuun immediately dragged Johnny towards the kitchen counter while Ten pouted next to him.

 

 

“You just have to emphasize that.” Ten glared at his twin who laughed at him.

 

 

“Give me my moment.” Kun remarked and Ten nodded.

 

 

“So you’re quite okay with your father having two mates?” Johnny asked and both nodded.

 

 

“We have two more brothers, twin alphas.” Ten answered and Johnny’s eyes widened.

 

 

“Really?” Johnny asked and both Kun and Ten nodded.

 

 

“Uncle Key’s sons are both alphas and we are just a couple of months older then them.” Kun added as he pulled stuff from the fridge.

 

 

“Wow, and you’re not pitting against each other?” Johnny inquired and the two shook their heads.

 

 

“We were all raised as one family, and our brothers are protective of us. Even if we have two omega fathers, we are still treated similarly.” Ten explained.

 

 

“Don’t cross Doyoung, he pack a punch and Soonyoung can kick your ass.” Kun added and that made Johnny laugh.

 

 

“Wow, just wow. I never knew alpha lors could actually have two omegas, my dad just had my appa. But hearing from you seems like it’s not that bad of a situation.” Johnny confessed.

 

 

 

“so are you considering us both for your omegas?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Of course, you two have really cool albeit different, personalities and to be honest, I would really like my mate or mates to have emotional attachment with me.” Johnny confessed and that made both Kun and Ten smile at the same time. Johnny’s heart did a summersault as he witnessed the bright smiles projected to him and swore that he felt like falling.

 

 

 

“You’re a romanticist.” Kun commented as he stirred the fried rice he was cooking. “But totally relatable, wouldn’t want my mate to be forced into mating with me.” Kun added and Johnny couldn’t agree more.

 

 

“So you’re both saying that in that short meeting you both are catching feelings?” Ten was take aback at the revelations.

 

 

“Well, it’s not hard to fall for Kun.” Johnny shrugged and hearing that made the omega blush pink.

 

 

“Oh my god Kun!” Ten shrieked and hugged his twin. “Oh my god he’s really for you. Gosh I am happy that you found a really good alpha.” Ten swayed his brother around and that made Kun shriek because he almost dropped the wok.

 

 

“Settle down, I’m not mating him alone, you’re also considered as his mate remember?” Kun reminded him and Ten laughed and nodded.

 

 

“Don’t you know how happy I am to know that you made an alpha for you just by being you? This is really monumental.” Ten was beaming and then he ran to hug Johnny.

 

 

Johnny was surprised with the sudden contact but he smiled and hugged the omega back, eyeing Kun who was also smiling at them. He smiled back at him and somehow, he felt like this would be their future.

 

 

“Food’s done.” Kun announced and Ten broke away from Johnny to sit on a bar stool while Kun plated the fried rice for him.

 

 

Ten thanked him and Kun sat on Johnny’s other side and eventually became bold enough to rest his head on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny wrapped an arm around Kun’s waist and the omega was happy to feel the security the alpha’s arms brought. Ten pouted at them and Johnny made him scoot closer and then wrap and arm around him making Ten happy as he ate his fried rice.

 

 

“You should try this.” Ten suggested and raised a spoon for Johnny. The alpha opened his mouth wide and Ten fed him happily. Johnny chewed quietly and then smiled at Kun after swallowing it.

 

 

“It’s delicious.” Johnny complimented Kun who blushed and hid his face on Johnny’s forearm.

 

 

“Want some more?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded, he won’t say no to some pampering.

 

 

They talked a lot about themselves and shared funny and embarrassing stories. Ten almost fell off of his chair when Johnny showed them his middle school and high school pictures but Kun chastised him when he reminded him of the dance video he recorded or that poor attempt he did in covering Justin Beiber’s song.

 

“You would betray your own twin brother?” Ten faked being hurt but it only made Johnny laugh.

 

“Justin Bieber?” Johnny laughed and Ten glared at him.

 

 

“I was thirteen!” Ten huffed and that made Johnny laugh even more.

 

 

“Well, looks like you’re getting quite comfortable with each other.” They heard Jnki’s distinct voice and they moved apart and greeted them. Jonghyun slapped his mate’s shoulder and glared at him before smiling at the three.

 

 

“Don’t mind him, how are things among you?” Jonghyun inquired and Johnny smiled wide at him.

 

 

“You raised really cute sons.” Johnny said that earned a slap from both omegas.

 

 

“Well you know where they got that.” Jinki chuckled and then turned to leave. ‘You’re welcome to stay at our guest room.” Jinki said but Johnny politely refused.

 

 

‘I’ll be seeing you soon.” Johnny said and thanked them for their hospitality. But before he could take a step, both Ten and Kun stopped him and placed a kiss on either side of his cheeks.

 

 

“Text us when you get home okay?” Kun said and Johnny grinned and nodded excitedly.

 

 

“I will.” Johnny assured them and went on his way.

 

\----

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> a/n: gotta say this is really just self-indulgent at this point XD


	4. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: let’s get on with business cause we need to keep this short
> 
>  

 

\----

 

Yuta was surprised when two omegas came to their office looking for Johnny. As his personal assistant, he was used to these kinds of people trying their best to get into his boss’ pants and he knew how to handle them.

 

 

“Good Morning, how may I help you?” Yuta calmly asked and one of them threw him a smile.

 

 

“We’re looking for Johnny.” The omega replied and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Do you have an appointment?” Yuta asked and the other looked at him smugly.

 

 

“Ah, we didn’t schedule but he texted us to come today.” The omega said tentatively and Yuta became wary.

 

“Can I get a name so I can confirm with him?” Yuta asked politely and the other omega was about to say something but the other held his hand to stop him.

 

 

“I’m Kun and this is my brother Ten.” Kun answered and Yuta nodded and asked them to take a seat.

 

 

Yuta called his boss to confirm and as soon as Johnny heard the names, they were given the clear. Yuta grinned as ended the call, so this must be the cause of Johnny’s great mood when he came in for work. HE approached Kun and smiled at him. “Please follow me.” Yuta informed them and both Kun and Ten followed him towards the offices at the back. Yuta knocked on one of the rooms before entering, then stepped aside for the two omegas to enter.

 

“Kun! Ten!” Johnny’s voice was dripping with excitement as he walked towards them and hugged each omega. “I’m so glad you could make it at such a short notice.” Johnny said and both Kun and Ten just smiled at him. “Anything you want? Coffee?” Johnny asked and both nodded so Yuta merely bowed and prepared the coffee.

 

Johnny led them towards a table where Taeyong was already reviewing some business plans. Taeyong stood when Johnny introduced them and he smiled back as he greeted each omega.

 

 

“Nice to meet you both, Johnny told me that you are twins.” Taeyong said and offered a seat to them.

 

 

“Yes we are.” Ten answered as he sat on one of the chairs.

 

 

“So?” Kun asked and Johnny handed him the draft of their contract and this made Kun blink at him. “Are you officially asking us to be your mates?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“I know that this is fast but I just felt the connection.” Johnny argued.

 

 

“I’m just here as the witness.” Taeyong shrugged and Ten eyed him.

 

 

“You’re not mated?” Ten asked, smelling the alpha and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“Here’s your coffee.” Yuta announced and served them a cup each and they thanked him for it.

 

 

“Join us Yuta, we need another witness.” Johnny urged and Ten scooted closer to Johnny so Yuta can grab a seat.

 

 

“I really don’t have any objections to mating with you but I am sure the contract is not just for the mating am I right?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Smart one. Of course there is business deals and as an alpha lord, there are agreeable dowries to be handed and merging of territories and businesses.” Johnny explained and Taeyong nodded.

 

 

“Then you’re really luck to mate with both of us because not only do you get part of our Korean businesses, you get to have control over China and Thailand units that are under our names.” Kun said and both Taeyong and Johnny’s jaws dropped.

 

 

“China and Thailand?” Taeyong asked and the twins nodded.

 

 

 

“And Japan. Out twin brothers control them but partnership can be established.” Ten answered and both Johnny and Taeyong were gaping.

 

 

“Wow Johnny, you really scored big time with Ten and Kun.” Yuta chuckled.

 

 

“You helped in picking them, you got part in this.” Johnny reminded his assistant. “I wasn’t even expecting that much. I got interested in both of you personality wise.” Johnny confessed and that made both omegas blush at his words.

 

 

“You three are adorable.” Yuta chuckled and the three thanked him.

 

 

“I’ll review this with my father and get back to you!” Kun said and Johnny thanked him.

 

 

“I also want to ask some help from you.” Johnny bit his lip as he took out another file and handed it both to Kun and Ten. “My appointment as alpha lord will happen on my birthday and I need to introduce my mate, or in this case mates.” Johnny started.

 

 

“Wait, February 9th?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“That’s like barely a month!” Ten almost screamed.

 

 

“It’s been planned a while back but I want to ask you for your opinions on the program and decors, I want to involve you into the party as much as possible. I don’t want it to be just me celebrating, I want it to be us.” Johnny said and both twins cooed at him.

 

 

“Well, that’s Johnny for you, ever the romantic.” Taeyong remarked and that made the omegas laugh.

 

 

“It’s okay, we can work with it.” Kun replied and Johnny sighed in relief.

 

 

“Great, you can coordinate with Yuta on the planning and he’ll do his best to accommodate them.” Johnny said and Yuta smiled at them.

 

 

“If you have time today, we can start.” Yuta said and both omegas nodded.

 

 

 

“I would love too but perhaps our alpha can take out to lunch first?” Ten asked cutely and Johnny grinned at him and nodded.

 

 

“Of course, that can be arranged.” Johnny said and promptly stood.

 

 

“Hey! We have the luncheon meeting with the Marketing team!” Taeyong protested.

 

 

“Take Yuta with you, he’s smart and knew the agenda.” Johnny said and offered his arms for the two omegas to hold. “See you later.” Johnny said and left with Kun and Ten.

 

 

“I hope I can be of help.” Yuta told Taeyong who laughed nervously.

 

 

“I hope I can be of help.” Taeyong groaned and Yuta smiled at him sympathetically.

 

 

“Find yourself a mate then so you can escape luncheon meetings.” Yuta joked and Taeyong laughed nervously, of course he found his mate but he was a little too late.

 

 

 

\----- 

 

“Are you sure it’s okay to have a lunch date while Taeyong and Yuta attend the luncheon meeting?” Kun inquired and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“It’s not a life or death situation, just a monthly huddle we conduct to get some realignment on our business plans.” Johnny shrugged, pulling a chair for both Kun and Ten as they settled on their table.

 

 

“You’re up to something.” Ten narrowed his eyes and Johnny laughed, his omegas are very intuitive.

 

 

“You got me.” Johnny surrendered.

 

 

‘So? Who’s who?” Kun asked, raising a brow in challenge.

 

 

“Who?” Johnny got a bit confused with the question.

 

 

“Who is pining who?” Ten clarified and Johnny let out a sound.

 

 

“Taeyong.” He replied and both Kun and Ten were surprised at the revelation.

 

  
“An alpha his caliber?” Ten was pretty darn surprised.

 

 

“Yeah.” Johnny answered confidently as he called for a waiter. “He has a crush on Yuta.” Johnny said and both omegas exchanged glances.

 

 

“But what’s the catch?” Kun asked and Johnny sighed.

 

 

“Yuta’s betrothed to an unknown alpha; He was handpicked by the alpha’s father.” Johnny explained and promptly gave out his order to the waiter. The omegas did the same and looked at Johnny warily.

 

 

“Yuta hyung just agreed like that?” Ten asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“tough luck for Taeyong hyung.” Kun sighed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I promised a short story but here I am dragging it with short updates..
> 
> I hate myself sometimes


	5. 005

Johnny was smiling as he returned to the office and he left Ten and Kun with Yuta to talk over the party while he joined a pouting Taeyong in their shared office. He sat and patted the friend who sighed then glared at his friend.

 

 

“How was it?” Johnny asked and Taeyong almost cried.

 

 

“He’s perfect.” Taeyong exclaimed and Johnny chuckled at the words of his friend. “I want to him as my mate and it’s frustrating.” Taeyong whined and pulled his hair a bit.

 

 

“Why not talk to your father about it?” Johnny suggested but Taeyong sighed and shook his head.

 

 

“I can’t, he’s betrothed remember?!” Taeyong said and Johnny sighed.

 

 

\---

Taeyong was nervous because out of the blue, his father returned from a business trip from Japan and ordered an audience with him. He wasn’t sure why but he sounded urgent and that alone raised his suspicions. Taeyong excused himself and went to the restaurant his father had told him with stone cold face and a grim expression. He settled on a seat next to his alpha father and Yunho nodded to him as they waited for Jaejoong who was running a little late.

 

 

“Fix your face Taeyong.” Yunho said as he took a sip of his wine. “We have a guest with us.” Yunho uttered and Taeyong side and schooled his expression into a friendlier one to please his father.

 

 

“Is it urgent?” Taeyong asked and Yunho nodded.

 

 

“We have already settled an alpha for your brother when we were in Japan.” Yunho said and Taeyong somehow knew what was coming next. “Your father is with the omega we chose for you.” Yunho said and Taeyong dreaded this moment.

 

 

“I understand.” Taeyong sighed. “Has Jaehyun met his alpha?” Taeyong asked and Yunho nodded.

 

 

“They’re on a date right now.” Yunho informed him and Taeyong nodded, if Yunho allowed his omega brother out on a date unsupervised then he trusts the alpha.

 

 

Their suffering ended though when Jaejoong entered the private room followed by a familiar face that made Taeyong’s breath hitch. His father sat next to Yunho and then introduced the omega who sat next to him, directly facing Taeyong.

 

“This is Yuta, I’m sure you two met already.” Jaejoong said and Taeyong nodded. “We met him in Japan and haad thought that he’ll be perfect for you as a mate.” Jaejoong smiled and Taeyong grimaced making Yuta bow his head a little bit.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m not what you expected. I’m sorry for disappointing you” Yuta said and Taeyong blinked and started panicking.

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Taeyong’s voice was a pitch higher and Yuta looked at him with lips in a thin line.

 

 

 

“You look disappointed to meet me.” Yuta said and Taeyong nervously laugh as he looked at the disappointed faces on his parents’ faces.

 

 

“Oh, no.” Taeyong said hurriedly, palms waving in front of him. “I mean, I’m not disappointed. I am delighted!” Taeyong breathed out and then smiled goofily. “I like you a lot Yuta.” Taeyong blurted out and that made Yuta blush and turn his head away from Taeyong. “I was just holding back because you said you’re betrothed already.” Taeyong then turned to his parents. “You’re evil!” He pouted and Yunho merely raised a brow.

 

 

“We sent Yuta to you to make a move, you didn’t.” Yunho replied and Taeyong glared at him then to Yuta.

 

 

“You knew?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

 

 

“Not at first but when I looked at you and then Jaejoong-ssi, I figured it out and confront them.” Yuta shrugged his shoulder.

 

 

“He’s very smart.” Jaejoong added and Taeyong sighed.

 

 

“Still evil.” Taeyong pouted but seeing Yuta smile wide at him, well he can’t really hold it against his parents, they know what he liked for a mate.

 

 

\---

 

 

“So you’re telling me that it was Taeyong all along?” Ten asked as he picked on the food offered to them for the food tasting.

 

“Yeah, I tried to make him like me you know before revealing that he’s my chosen alpha.” Yuta shrugged, tasting the steak that was swerved to them.

 

 

“Taeyong’s a good catch.” Kun added, tasting the cake that Johnny will have. “I like this but the coffee is like Johnny’s favorite right?” Kun asked and Yuta nodded. “Great, chocolate with coffee buttercream.” Kun said and the caterer nodded.

 

 

“Are you both excited to mate?” Yuta asked and the twins nodded.

 

 

“I am much more excited for Kun, this is like the first time he got an alpha’s attention on his own and that is monumental.” Ten remarked.

 

 

“Some alphas are just plain dumb. They think they got all omegas under them and that pisses me off.” Yuta remarked and both nodded.

 

 

“And Taeyong is different?” Ten asked.

 

 

“And Johnny too. The pair of them is just a real good to heart alphas.” Yuta said and the twins smiled.

 

 

“We’re lucky then.” Ten answered and Yuta agreed.

 

\----

 

Mating had always been a business deal for alpha lords but Kun and Ten were assured that Johnny wasn’t just all business deals, he really cared for both Kun and Ten.  Mating with Johnny was easy for Kun and Ten to accept and when they finally donned their pack colors for the last time. It had been theirs from the time they were born and now they are going to change it as they mate with Johnny as his omegas.

 

 

 Johnny was charming as he stood by the door, wearing the dark red emblem of his father’s pack for the last time. Next to him stood Taeyong, his co-alpha once he gets his appointment. Yuta who is too be his mate stood behind him along with Jaehyun, Taeyong’s brother. His eyes lit up as he saw Kun and Ten arrive and bowed to both Jinki, Jonghyun and Key in respect.

 

 

“My sons, Doyoung and Soonyoung.” Jinki introduced his two alpha sons who shook hands with Johnny, firm as it should be.

 

 

“Pleasure to meet my brothers-in-law.” Johnny greeted and the two smiled wide and nodded, those smiles were as beautiful as Kun’s and Ten’s. “Wow, your family do share beautiful smiles.” Johnny remarked and that made Jinki laugh.

 

 

“Thank you for noticing.” Jinki said and patted his shoulder.

 

 

“This is Taeyong, my co-alpha.” Taeyong shook hands with the family and he noticed Doyoung eyeing his brother. Taeyong raised a brow at his brother but the red ears he was sporting told Taeyong something.

 

 

“Ah, Jaehyun, nice to meet you here. Jinki said and the omega smiled at being addressed.

 

 

“It’s nice to meet you here too. Hi Doyoung hyung!” Jaehyun waved and the alpha smiled and waved at him.

 

 

“Oh, this is a surprise.” Johnny chuckled.

 

 

The birthday was extravagant as it is also Johnny’s appointment as an alpha lord. The hall was decorated in Lime Green accents, the color that Johnny had chosen with Taeyong as their pack colors, and in the center of it stood Johnny, strong and tall, smiling and enjoying the celebration as much as he could.

 

Kun and Ten stood on wither side of Johnny, a step behind but clearly visible for everyone to admire and praise. Johnny was especially proud to have these beautiful omegas with him, and by the end of the night, they will be mated. Yuta and Taeyong were the ones running around to make the event a success and Johnny was really grateful for that, and in turn he did offer to handle Taeyong’s appointment in July, winking at how Tayeong just straight up volunteered to help Yuta after their dinner.

 

 

Ten and Kun planned a special performance for their future mate and that touched Johnny so much. Ten had performed a dance to entertain everyone but when he made contact with Johnny, he was sure to show how much he wanted him; Johnny bit his lip at that. Kun was a bit more demure and conservative but the way his fingers danced on the keys and how his voice belted out the notes with power yet finesse that got Johnny reeling with excitement.

 

 

Johnny blew out his birthday cake and everyone applauded. Yoochun then turned to his son to take out his previous emblem and replaced it with the new one that Johnny and Taeyong designed on their own. Ten and Kun also surrendered their previous emblems and received their new ones from Johnny, and a special kiss on their foreheads because Johnny can.

 

 

The night ended with a fireworks display outside and Johnny wrapped his arms around his omegas and kissed their temples. The mating ceremony will happen soon but right now, he’s happy to have them as his official mates to brag and show off.

 

 

\----- ----

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well this is brought to you by Taeyong’s queso aka his message to Yuta that has three key points, 7 years, fated/destined and aishiteru (Yuta’s words).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So here is the deal, the next and probably the last chapter is a rated one so are you guys up for it? it’ll be my first ot3 smut that I will do for NCT so I am not sure how I will write this.


	6. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Well here goes nothing. Just a disclaimer, I’ve written some threesome before but it’s not 2 omegas and 1 alpha. So this will be tricky.
> 
>  

 

 

\----

 

The mating ceremony was a breeze and the festive occasion ended with a overflowing drinks and a piece on cake squashed on Johnny’s, Kun’s and Ten’s cheeks as they laughed because they were feeling a little naughty.

 

The real highlight of their mating though, happened behind their hotel room where Johnny was seated on the large bed while both Ten and Kun entertained him. Johnny was enjoying it though, Ten’s hips gyrating to the music and Kun, damn who would have thought that the gentle looking omega can also whip up some moves?

 

 

“Can we?” They both asked as they knelt in front of the alpha, who swallowed hard and nodded, afraid that his voice will betray him.

 

 

Ten and Kun pulled the boxers down and Johnny’s proud cock pop out, already hard and dripping. The twins’ eyes lit up and made grabby hands for it. Ten took the head as Kun licked the shaft before sucking the alpha’s balls. Johnny moaned because damn, who wouldn’t? Ten hollowed his cheeks and tried to deep throat him and the made Johnny gasp then moan loudly.

 

 

“Is Ten making you feel good?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded.

 

 

“Come here.” He asked and Kun stood to kneel next to Johnny. The alpha locked lips with his omega and Kun reciprocated him, just as passionate.

 

 

“Prepare him.” Ten suggested as he ran his hands on Johnny’s cock and Johnny ran his hand on Kun’s back and then grabbed his butt cheeks before slipping one finger inside him. Kun gasped and Johnny suck on his neck. “Yes, Make Kun feel good.” Ten uttered as he kissed his twins’ thigh before returning to sucking on Johnny’s cock.

 

 

“Make Ten feel good too.” Kun panted but Ten shook his head.

 

 

“You first Kun.” Ten said and promptly stood to sit on the edge of the bed. “Go ahead alpha, ruin your omegas.” Ten said and Johnny was more than willing to tear them both apart with his massive knot.

 

 

Johnny inserted another finger and it burned a bit. Johnny kissed the omega while Ten scooted over, pumping his twin’s cock to distract him. Kun was thankful because they were being considerate. “Tell me when it’s too much. I don’t want to hurt you Kun.” Johnny muttered and Kun nodded, cupping the alpha’s face and kissing him tenderly.

 

“You can add another.” Kun said and Johnny nodded as he did as he was told, while Ten gave his twin a head.

 

 

“Do you both do this to each other?” Johnny asked  as he inserted the third finger and gingerly opening up the omega.

 

 

“On our heats, yes.” Kun said and gasped as Johnny grazed his prostate, he bucked on Ten, causing the omega to choke. “Sorry.” Kun panted but Ten smiled and continued to suck his twin’s cock.  “I’m ready.” Kun finally muttered, breathless, and Johnny withdrew his fingers, smearing the slick from Kun onto his hard cock.

 

 

“Go slow.” Ten warned, now petting his twin’s hair as the older of the two laid down on the mattress.

 

Johnny nodded and lined himself up with Kun. “Just tell me if it is too much.” Johnny warned and Kun nodded. Kun felt the tip graze his hole and he shivered, and slick oozed from his hole. “Did I trigger your heat?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded. “Fuck.” Johnny cursed.

 

 

“give me your hand Kun.” Ten said and Kun did as he was told. Ten guided the hand on his cock and Kun clumsily tugged on his twin’s cock as Johnny pushed the head past his hole.

 

 

Kun gritted his teeth and tears fell from his eyes, as he felt the skin ripping to accommodate the alpha. Johnny held his breath, trying to slow himself down, worrying how painful it was for Kun after eeing the blood mix with the slick. “Are you okay baobei?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded.

 

 

“Fuck it hurts but please, it’s okay.” Kun gasped out and Johnny nodded, griipping the omega’s hips to anchor himself and push himself further inside the omega. “Yes.” Kun whimpered and Ten kissed his brother’s temple.

 

 

“Are you going into full heat?” Ten asked and Kun nodded. “Go ahead Johnny, you’ll ease in.” Ten informed the alpha and Johnny did as he was told, finding the walls that enveloped his cock to loosen a bit and slick coating his cock.

 

 

“Fuck Kun.” Johnny groaned, pushing himself fully inside, balls now touching the omega’s ass cheeks.

 

 

“All yours Johnny.” Ten smirked and Kun whined. “He’s lost control.” Ten added and Johnny could see Kun’s eyes were already dilated. “I’ll follow shortly but take your time with Kun.” Ten said and kissed Johnny.

 

Johnny growled and Kun whimpered, his body shaking as he tried to move his hips. The omega wanted to be claimed and he will be claimed by his rightful alpha. Johnny withdrew fully and he can see the gaping hole clenching on air, and Kun whimpered loudly.

 

 

“Please alpha.” Kun cried out and Johnny thrust inside, burying his length inside the omega. “yes.” Kun breathed out and Johnny adjusted his weight and gripped Kun’s hip a bit tighter as he started to thrust inside him. “So good.” Kun moaned and it was music to Johnny’s ears. Ten continued to pet his brother’s hair and kissed his temple as Johnny started moving in a rhythm.

 

 

Kun thrashed and arched his back as Johnny’s thrusts quickens. The omega was moaning and he could only spread his legs for his alpha. Johnny angled his thrust and Kun gripped the sheets as his alpha hit his prostate. “There. There. There.” Kun screamed and Johnny drilled him, thrusting harder and deeper until Kun screamed loudly, body shivering as he come undone, untouched.

 

Johnny panicked but Ten assured him that it as okay and that Johnny did so good. Ten kissed his alpha and urged him to claim Kun, yet Johnny couldn’t as Kun spasmed crying loudly as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

 

“Alpha.” Kun sobbed and Johnny nodded, thrusting back into the omega with full vigor. “Want your knot.” Kun ccried and Johnny pulled him into a kiss.

 

 

“I’ll make sure you’ll fill my knot. Wrecking you until you only know my name.” Johnny hissed and Kun drooled as he nodded, body still shaking from his orgasm.

 

 

“Want my alpha’s knot.” Kun begged and it did not take long for Johnny’s knot to swell and wreck the omega who came for the second time, now baring his neck for Johnny to mark. “Please.” Kun cried out and Johnny bit the juncture, claiming the omega as his own. Kun wrapped an arm around Johnny’s neck, and the alpha sucked and licked on the area.

 

 

 

Johnny kissed Kun tenderly as the omega moaned, feeling semen wash his walls and fill him up. Ten smiled as he kissed Kun’s cheek before pulling Johnny into a lip lock. Kun groaned and Johnny leaned in to kiss him too. “Pull out, Ten is slipping into his heat.” Kun weakly said but Johnny shook his head.

 

 

“My knot would be painful.” Johnny said but Kun shook his head.

 

“I can take it.” He replied, body still buzzing with orgasm.

 

Johnny braced himself and gently pulled out, hissing as Kun’s walls squeeze around him, body wanting to keep the alpha’s knot inside him. But Ten panted as his heat slips, legs spreading for his alpha as he clawed on Johnny’s arm. Johnny pulled out from Kun with difficulty, the omega screaming loudly and Johnny kissed him softly, apologizing for hurting him but Kun assured him once more that it was okay. Johnny did not waste time as he flipped Ten so his omega is on fours and his ass up in the air.

 

 

“He can take it.” Kun said and Johnny pushed inside the omega’s hole and Ten cried out, screaming in pain. Kun pulled his twin brother into a lip lock as Johnny eased his knot inside Ten.

 

 

“Fuck.” Ten threw his head back as heat enveloped him and his hole was being penetrated by the alpha’s knot. “Johnny.” Ten breath out and the alpha finally bottomed out. Ten whimpered and Kun adjusted himself so Ten can burry his face on Kun’s neck, lapping on the mark Johnny had left.

 

“Move.” Kun said and Johnny planted both feet on the mattress and adjusted his position before ramming into the omega. Ten was whimpering and crying as he bit on Kun’s neck, teeth aligning with the mark Johnny had left.

 

 

“Alpha please.” Ten cried and Kun cradled his brother’s head and planted a kiss while his fingers danced on Ten’s torso, flicking his nipples into hardness.

 

Johnny hastened his pace, a bit difficult as his knot is again blooming and Ten is clamping around him. He was quite surprised that he could immediately fuck the brains out of his omega one after the other but that was a concern to deal with, right now what matters most is making Ten come and claiming him. Ten whimpered as Johnny pulled out but the omega moaned as he was flipped over and with a bit of guidance, was lowered into the alpha’s shaft.

 

 

“Fuck Johnny.” Ten came as Johnny bottomed out. Johnny ran a hand on his omega’s back.

 

 

“stay there Ten, let me come inside you.” Johnny said and the omega obliged and stayed still as Johnny moved his hips up, fucking the omega  and hitting his prostate with dead accuracy.

 

Tears spilled from Ten and Kun tried to wipe them away. The omega soon came with a loud scream while his body convulsed from pleasure. Johnny pulled the omega close to his body and bit on his neck, marking him as he came. Kun smiled as he pet his brother’s hair then planting a kiss on Johnny’s temple.

 

 

“Fuck you both are going to kill me.” Johnny panted and Kun chuckled.

 

 

“You chose to mate with us, deal with it.  Our heat will be back in a few hours so better get your stamina ready.” Kun said as he made himself comfortable on Johnny’s side while Ten dozed off on top of Johnny.

 

 

“His knot feels good. Alpha is so good to us.” Ten whined with eyes closed and Johnny find that endearing.

 

 

“Will you share my knot baby?” Johnny asked and Ten nodded.

 

  
“Kun needs alpha’s knot too.” Ten said and he earned a kiss from Johnny.

 

 

“Don’t worry baby, baobei will have alpha’s knot too.” Johnny assured the omega and Ten finally slept. Johnny kissed Kun tenderly and Kun just smiled brightly.

 

“Thank you Johnny.” He said and Johnny could only smile back.

 

 

“No, thank you. Both of you.” He said and closed his eyes, he’s lucky to have his twin omegas.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: well this is the end lols but perhaps I may end up writing a sequel but that’s tentative

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This will be a short story. Promise


End file.
